


Don't be afraid! Your cock is going to be bigger than mine

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Bigger - Freeform, Boob Growth, Cute, Discovery, F/F, Futa, Incest, Innocent, Love, Mom - Freeform, Puberty, Ruler, Shy, big dick, blowjob, cock growth, comparison, f4f, handjob, measurement, moans, mother/daughter - Freeform, reassurance, self-suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: You are acting as the mother with a big fat cock. Your daughter is 18 years old but the puberty didn't catch her yet because you are a futa and puberty starts at 18.She's not comfortable in herself because her body is changing and want to be normal because the boys at school are making fun of her.She's about to have a bigger cock than you and you have to reassure her with a calming voice.You want the best for you daughter and just thinking of your daughter growing a bigger cock than you is turning you on so bad.
Kudos: 4





	Don't be afraid! Your cock is going to be bigger than mine

[F4F] Don't be afraid! Your cock is going to be bigger than me

"This is a script for adults done by an adult"

Script by : FutaScript

Tags :  
[F4F][Futa][incest][Cock growth][Boob growth][Big cock][Big dick][Blowjob][handjob][Moans][Bigger][Measurement][Comparison][Ruler][Love][Shy][cute][innocent][Reassurance][Discovery][Mom][Puberty][self-suck][mother/daughter]

[Synopsis]  
You are acting as the mother with a big fat cock. Your daughter is 18 years old but the puberty didn't catch her yet because you are a futa and puberty starts at 18.  
She's not comfortable in herself because her body is changing and want to be normal because the boys at school are making fun of her.  
She's about to have a bigger cock than you and you have to reassure her with a calming voice.  
You want the best for you daughter and just thinking of your daughter growing a bigger cock than you is turning you on so bad.

[Acting Direction]  
You are very kind and motherly.  
Your daughter is scared of her body changing and you have to reassure as much as you can.  
Don't forget to improvise a bit the moans and to describe the growth.

"The direction is optional."

[Markers]  
{fx sound} = sounds effects (optional)  
[situation/context] = Give an idea of what’s going on  
"emotion/direction" = Self explanatory  
*word* = emphasis

\------------------------------------------------

Sweetheart? Can you come here please? We need to talk.

[sound of footsteps coming]

Thank you darling.  
I received a message from your teacher and he's worried about you.  
He said you were crying for a while near your locker.  
Do you have something to tell me by any chance?  
What's wrong ?  
I know it's not the case. How can mom know you're in trouble if you don't want to tell her?  
Mom will always be there for you, you know that right? I want you to confide in your mother about your little worries.  
I don't want to force you *but* honey. You can't let your friends make fun of you. It has to stop.

What did they do ? What did they say?  
Did they make fun of your body? What do you mean ?

[pause]

You are a monster? What?

[frustrated]  
I want to know his name. He won't get away with this.  
Honey ! You can't let them get away with it.  
What did you do to get him to tell you that?  
You were looking at the boy you liked and then ?

[ calming voice ]  
Oh baby! It's completely normal, darling. You just started your puberty, it's a normal reaction. You're having feelings.

[shy]  
Is there a boy you like in the group?  
Honey, tell me, is that why you were called a monster?

You started to get hot *and*? Well, you really like the boy. It's completely normal baby.  
You'll understand later when you're going to have strong feelings, Your heart will start to beat harder and faster.  
You're going to have desires and feel strange sensations and *Oh*, but wait a minute !

[pause]

Don't tell me that 

[thinking]

Honey! Did it happen when you looked at your crush?  
Yes ? Explain everything to mom.

[Your daughter tells her story and you listen carefully]   
Mmm, okay, Mmm and? *Oh* "giggle". I understand better now.

[shy]  
Darling, if the boys saw a bump forming on your dress it's, y'know, perfectly normal "giggle"  
Yes, it's normal *but*, for girls like us "giggle".  
No ! We aren't monsters honey, we are different and you have to accept it.  
Especially since your body's changing. It will develop and you'll have to accept all of this.

[Your daughter is crying]

"motherly" Oh no honey ! Everything is fine. Come in my arms baby.  
Don't worry, I'm here, mom is here for you.  
Shhh ! Everything's fine. My darling ! Oh my *cute* little baby. It's perfectly natural, the boys won't understand anyway.  
Why ? Mmm, you know darling, we have a little thing that others don't.  
We're special and very unique.

I know you didn't have it before. It's normal, honey.  
It starts when you start puberty.  
I know normally puberty starts earlier but in your case it starts when you are 18.  
Puberty? It's when your body starts to change quickly.  
You get bigger, your breasts increases in size and your butt too.

[Your daughter blushes] 

Yes darling. You'll become a beautiful woman with beautiful shapes and of course, what you have between your legs will increase in size.

But no, *darling* don't be afraid. You have a penis and a vagina.  
Don't you want it to be bigger? Why?  
Your penis must be bigger or you'll have trouble having children.  
Of course. You can still have a child if you want with your vagina, *but*, if you have a girlfriend and she wants to get pregnant, you can have a baby!  
But for that, it's necessary to have a bigger penis, very long and thick.

I'll explain to you what you can do to hide it to continue wearing tight dresses or clothes.  
Do you know how we call girls who also have a cock? They're called "Futanari".  
Isn't that cute?  
Yes, I call it cock when it's bigger than average, otherwise we can call it penis "giggle"  
Next time they make fun of you, you can tell them that you have a penis and that it will surely be bigger than theirs.

I swear to you my darling, futanari have a cock much bigger than the boys.  
And you know what my darling?  
Futanari's children have always a larger penis than their mother. Isn't that exciting?  
You won't live without it.  
Huh? what's up darling ?

[shy]  
Yes, I'm a futanari like you, what's wrong?  
*Oh*, I can show you if you want.  
Why do you want to see? *Oh* You want to see the size of my cock?  
"giggle" oh my darling, you’re afraid it’s going to get even bigger, right?  
You need to have more confidence in yourself. It's your body and you have to accept it.

You know there are good things about having a big cock.  
Well! You can use both hands to masturbate for example or even with a little luck if it's long enough, you can even put it in your mouth.  
"giggle" Yes Honey. Get closer to mommy. I'll show it to you.  
I'll show it to you gently. Are you ready?  
Ok! Then I'll gently remove my panties and I'm going to take it out now. 

[You take your cock out very gently]  
There you go honey.

[pause]

Yes sweetheart, that's my cock.  
Do you think it's big? Yes it's kinda but *darling*, it's not even hard yet. I mean, it's not completely hard and it will get even bigger.  
What are you doing darling? *Oh* I see. If you want, put it right next to it.   
Hmm? How big ? 7cm soft.  
To wake it up, you have to touch it, stroke it, or even putting it in your mouth as if you were sucking a lollipop.  
What do you want? 

[pause]

"shy and hesitant" Honey, I don't know, you're my daughter! It's not right to do that, I ...

[she takes you in her mouth]   
Oh no honey, what are you doing ? "moan" Mmm

[improvise moans saying it's not good to do this but taking so much pleasure in the same time ]

Honey, be careful, "moan" my cock is getting *bigger* and *bigger* and you're going to have a hard time keeping it in your mouth "giggle".

[improvise while describing the sensations of you cock getting bigger and bigger]

[your daughter chokes]

Sorry baby! When my cock gets hard, it becomes complicated to take it like u usually do with a lollipop "giggle"  
Oh you want to continue with your hands ? Sounds great baby!

[your daughter begins to stroke her with both hands, moving up and down]

[improvisation to moan while she strokes you]

"breathless" *Oh*! Sorry darling, I'm so horny right now. It was amazing.

What's the matter ? Why are you making that face ?  
Oh, honey, don't be afraid of my cock.  
You'll see when you're going to cum you are going to burst out a large amount of a white liquid called *cum*. It's normal, honey, okay?

Are you afraid because your cock will get bigger? I'm sorry to tell you this but indeed, it *will* get even *bigger*.  
Do you want to measure my cock again? As you wish baby.  
So ? How much is it? 23 cm fully hard.  
Thank you baby! I know it's quite big, *but* you'll see when yours decides to *grow* suddenly. You'll have some great feelings of...

[Her cock is starting to grow]  
"surprised" Oh?  
Don't tell me it's happening right now, huh?  
Oh my little baby, don't worry! It's normal! I think your cock has decided to get bigger. Mmm look, it's getting longer.

[improvisation while your daughter's cock is getting longer, you have to reassure her while describing how her cock gets longer and bigger]

That's it baby, take it in your hands and move back and forth. That’s how you help it, to grow more easily.  
Mmm honey! Look at your cock, it's getting *longer* Mmm.  
Let me measure.

10cm

[pause]

11, not bad honey!

[pause]

12, mmm that's it, let it *grow*.

[pause]

13

[pause] 

*14cm* That's a decent size baby.

Looks like it stopped? How do you feel, darling? Do you still feel it tingling? Yes ? Well, you haven't finished growing yet.  
Speaking of growing, I see that your breasts are starting to grow too. Mmm, do you feel the weight of your breasts? Look at the bra I bought you. You are going to rip it.  
Don't be afraid honey! You're going to become a beautiful woman *and* your cock will continue to grow, right?

[ cock is growing again slowly ]   
Oh wow "moan", look at the size of your cock, *baby*! *Oh*, wait a second. I have to pick my ruler again, keep stroking your cock up and down.  
Mmm yes baby, *that's it*. Oh wow! 

17, "moan" that's bigger than most men.

[pause]  
18, such a good girl.

[pause]  
19

[pause]   
20cm, getting very interesting, just 3cm left and you are as *big* as mommy.

"giggle" I think at this point, we can no longer say that you have a *small penis* "giggle". *Look* at you.  
Do you feel excited? Do you feel how good is it to touch your cock ? That feels good right?

Keep stroking baby, don't feel ashamed to take pleasure with your big cock okay?   
*Oh*, you can't take it anymore? That's so cute "giggle"! Your hands are too small to go around it.

*And*, you know what darling ? you're still growing, *look*, "moan".  
Oh my god, I see those veins getting bigger and bigger, *look* at the blood pumping through your cock "moan".  
Your cock needs more blood pumping to get even *bigger* and, I feel like you're going to have a *very*, *very*, *large* cock.  
"chocked" Oh wow, honey *look*.  
Don't worry honey, let me measure.

[pause]

Oh my god, darling. I..It's really big and *oh my god*. It's sad for me but "shy" I'm smaller than you now "giggle".

[pause]

Isn't it over ? 

*Look* "shy", it's going beyond the ruler! 

*27 cm*

[pause] 

"moan" 28 

[pause]

*29*, holy shit baby, keep stroking to maximize the growth. 

[pause]

30, you are the same size as the ruler now "giggle", *Oh my god*.

[pause]  
And it just keeps growing! Such a lucky girl!

[pause]

31, baby, "shy" you are officially bigger than the ruler.

[pause]

32 "giggle", your cock is bending because of the weight.

[pause]

33, Is it over ? Doesn't seem to stop.

[pause]

*34* What a cock honey, and *so* thick "moan".

[pause]  
Oh it's over ? Wow! Congratulations baby! You just finished growing "giggle". I mean, i think so?  
You have such an enormous cock baby and you must be proud. You have to play with it every day.   
"shy" Mmm, I hope you can share with mommy.

While looking at how *big* your cock is, I forgot to check your breasts and wow! *Baby*, you just broke your bra ?! "giggle"   
They're so big, round and firm "moan"  
Oh ? I have an idea. Let me help you darling. I'm going to wedge your cock between your breasts.  
I never had the opportunity to do it because my cock is too small for that.  
"giggle" Hey! Don't laugh baby. I'm smaller than you, it's okay *but* let me touch your cock.

[ she's having trouble to wedge her cock between her breasts ]

Let me just slide it between your breasts. Oh God! That's so big and heavy.  
Mmm there we go, you see ? You can do it *look*! Fuck, I'm so jealous.

Baby! Try to lick the tip of your cock, Mmm that's it, Mmm you can do it. You are doing a good job, *good girl* that's amazing.  
How does it feel ? Well, you just found out that you can even put it in your mouth.

[ sound of sucking ]

Baby are you okay ? "giggle" You are so horny that you can't hear mommy next to you, huh? "giggle"  
Use your breasts to stroke your cock, "moan" that's it, *good girl*. Move it *up* and *down*. Good girl!

I'm so proud of you my darling Mmm.  
I can't help it *but*, I'm so horny right now and I have to do it.  
Hello ? Baby? 

"concerned" BABY? Stop it please! Let me do something for you *please*.  
"shy" I..I just wanna..

[ you start to suck her cock ]

[ sounds of wet blowjob - improvisation of struggling while sucking it ]

[ deep breath ]  
Baby! Your cock is thicker than a soda can. It's so hard to suck you , but it's *so* hot in the same time.  
Keep stroking it with your breasts while I suck you. Okay baby ?  
I know the feeling is amazing, but there's more "moan". I wanna keep going for you

[ blowjob again and faster - improvisation of struggling while sucking it ]   
What's up darling ? Oh I see. It's normal. You're going to cum darling. Go ahead, suck your cock until you cum.

Yes darling, go *faster*.  
"proud" It's going to be *wonderful*. Yes go on, good girl.  
I'm so proud of you and my baby is going to cum with her huge fucking cock!

[improvisation until your daughter cums - she's gonna cum A LOT ]

What a mess baby "giggle".  
That was wonderful baby. You just came everywhere "giggle"  
How do you feel?  
"giggle" I know it's like a drug but for now, we have to clean "giggle" your mess "laugh"  
You came *so* much baby.  
Oh come here baby. I'm so proud of you. I love you my darling.


End file.
